


Can't Get Enough

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Shepard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Between 1 and 2, Blowjobs, Breeding, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Innocent Liara, Knotting, Mass Effect 1, Mind Meld, Omegaverse, Oral, Rut, Rutting, Shy Sex, melding, omega Liara, rutfic, tops need praise and admiration too!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: The scent of aroused alpha fills Liara’s nose as soon as she enters Shepard’s cabin. It’s a persistent smell, strong enough to call her all the way from the lower deck, but pleasant and enticing, like the brine of the sea.(aka. Shepard's in rut. Liara shyly offers to assist.)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Folks asked for more Shiara Omegaverse. With Legendary coming out in a few months, I obliged! Featuring shy, innocent ME1 Liara before she goes all Shadow Broker. ;D I love ME3 Liara the most, but ME1 Liara will always hold a special place in my heart too.

The scent of aroused alpha fills Liara’s nose as soon as she enters Shepard’s cabin. It’s a persistent smell, strong enough to call her all the way from the lower deck, but pleasant and enticing, like the brine of the sea. She inhales, running her tongue along her lower lip. Shepard’s scent is everywhere, wrapping around her and folding her in, but unfortunately the cabin is empty, its occupant nowhere to be seen.

Only then does Liara hear the hiss of water and notice the humidity in the air. Shepard is in the adjoining shower, it seems. Perhaps omega instinct hasn’t led her here in vain after all. Perhaps…

Mental images of Shepard standing beneath the spray, rivulets of water running over her hard, scarred soldier’s body, draw a gasp from Liara’s chest. It’s a visual she wants to see as soon as possible.

She fumbles with the zipper of her jumpsuit, peeling it away from her oversensitized skin. The caress of the air sends a shiver down her spine. Will Shepard welcome her intrusion, she wonders? They’ve showered together before, but only after sex, at Shepard’s suggestion. This is different somehow, because it’s  _ her _ idea. Her desire.

As Liara finishes stripping, the bathroom door opens, revealing a sight that strikes her breathless. Shepard emerges amidst wisps of steam, water droplets clinging to her pale skin and making every inch glisten. She’s draped a white towel over her broad shoulders, and her short red hair is plastered to her head and neck. Her sparkling green eyes fix on Liara, a lopsided grin spreading across her face.

“Liara. Hey.”

Liara finds herself speechless. She can only stare—eyes wide, heart pounding, inner ears roaring in the silence. Shepard is the most stunning creature she has ever seen. Weeks have passed since Ilos and their first time, but she still finds it difficult to comprehend. Why in the wide Milky Way would a goddess like Shepard, an alpha beyond compare, choose an omega like her? Shy, awkward, inexperienced.

Even so, need grips Liara’s stomach, a tightly clenched fist she cannot fight. Wetness leaks from between her legs, slick heat spreading between the lips of her azure. She feels the sudden urge to fall to her knees, bare her throat, and beg Shepard to touch her. Anywhere, any way at all.

Though Liara fails to find her words, the flash of heat in Shepard’s emerald eyes is an encouraging sign. So is the visible tensing of Shepard’s abdomen: hard, cut, and flecked with water droplets. Liara’s eyes dart lower, to the trimmed red thatch of hair between Shepard’s muscular thighs. Her cock rises from its half-hard position against her leg, growing stiff and full.

“Enjoying the view?” Shepard asks, quirking a brow.

Liara’s face burns.  _ How embarrassing! Not only did I barge into the Commander’s quarters without permission, I cannot stop staring! _ Even though she’s seen Shepard naked several times, she fears she has overstepped. Good omegas don’t simply show up in an alpha’s room and start stripping.

“I-I apologize,” she stammers, tearing her gaze away from the thick shaft jutting from between Shepard’s thighs. “I was on the lower deck when I caught your scent, and…”

Shepard folds her arms, her freckled face the picture of smugness. “All the way from the lower deck? My rut must really be broadcasting.”

_ Rut? _ The needy haze fogging her mind makes much more sense. If Shepard has entered rut, that explains the nearly overpowering urge to run her tongue over every inch of the alpha’s exposed skin. Granted, she feels that urge often, but it’s almost irresistible now. “Please…” Liara forces herself to look Shepard in the eye. It takes every bit of her courage, but the words tumble out. “Could I—would you allow me to assist you?”

The air between them changes, crackling with electricity. Shepard’s grin becomes a smirk, and the curl of her mouth sends a heavy throb straight to Liara’s core. Something about it seems almost predatory.

“You want to ‘assist’ me, huh?” Shepard reaches between her legs, wrapping her cock in a loose fist. She strokes from base to tip, squeezing slightly to show off the swollen pink head. “I think that’s only fair. You caused this, after all.”

_ I caused this? I caused this! _

Liara’s head spins at the realization. The fact that she, despite her awkwardness, can influence an example of alpha perfection like Shepard, is difficult to believe, but wonderful all the same. “I apologize,” she says, gazing at Shepard from beneath her lashes. It isn’t intentional at first, but when she realizes what she’s doing, she commits to the role, sending out a pulse of coaxing omega pheromones. She suspects Shepard enjoys the innocent act. “How should I—what would you like me to do?” 

Shepard’s smirk becomes an outright leer. “I’ll leave that up to you…for now.”

Liara bites her lower lip, momentarily overwhelmed by indecision. Shepherd wants  _ her _ to decide? It’s a departure from their previous matings, when Shepard guided her with a firm grip and gentle words. Thinking back on those prior experiences, however, gives her an idea. An embarrassing idea, but tempting. She steals another glance at Shepard’s cock. 

“Could I…”

Again, she cannot find the right words. It’s such a filthy, explicit thing to ask for. But Shepard’s scent calls her, sending a flush through her entire body. The clear drop of wetness on the dimpled tip of Shepard’s cock spreads, threatening to roll over its crown. The sight makes Liara’s mouth water.

Shepard raises an eyebrow, and Liara realizes the alpha is waiting. That simply won’t do. She falls to her knees as though under some sort of spell, placing her open palms over Shepard’s prominent hip bones. She will see this through somehow, no matter how nervous she is.

***

The moment Liara kneels before her, wrapping both hands around her hips, Shepard fears her own knees will give way. She trembles to the tips of her fingers and toes, forgetting how to breathe. Something about Liara’s sweetness and sincerity drives her crazy in ways she cannot explain.

She gasps as Liara’s warm lips graze her lower abdomen, light and cautious. The urge to hold Liara’s head in her hands, to drag her fingers through the furrows in the asari’s crest, nearly takes over. She only resists by the skin of her teeth. Instead, squeezes the base of her cock, attempting to soothe some of the pressure there. She knows she’s rushing things by touching herself, but can’t seem to stop.

Liara draws back, peering up at her with pleading blue eyes. They’re darker than usual, the edges of her irises bordering on black. Carefully, she guides Shepard’s hand away, replacing it with her own.

That hesitant touch is almost Shepard’s undoing. She groans, tensing her stomach to counteract the swell of sensation. Pressure pounds along her shaft, a hammering heartbeat in Liara’s small fist. The sight of Liara’s slender fingers struggling to wrap around its girth thrills her. Maybe it’s silly, but the visual makes her feel powerful, desirable, worthy of mating a stunning omega like Liara.

It isn’t that she lacks confidence. She would never have made Commander without a healthy dose of that. But Liara is so intelligent. Intimidatingly smart, sometimes. Not to mention sweet, kind, curious. She straddles the line between cute and ethereally beautiful in a way that’s uniquely her own.

That same beauty enraptures her as Liara leans forward, teasing her with a hot wash of breath. Shepard’s abdomen tenses again, and this time, she does place her hand atop Liara’s crest. Its texture is warm and smooth despite the obvious pattern of scales. Resisting the impulse to push down, she strokes Liara’s head, hoping to offer encouragement.

Her patience pays off. Liara’s soft purple tongue swipes the tip of her cock, withdrawing immediately after. Shepard grunts at the loss. Liara has barely started, but she already knows she can’t take much more of this. Alpha instinct threatens to seize control, thrumming through her veins like charged plasma. Unless she gets a grip soon, she’ll end up spilling all over Liara’s face.

It’s an utterly filthy thought. Even in her desperation, Shepard refuses to ask. But the idea of marking Liara that way, of  _ claiming _ her, causes her to tighten her hold on the omega’s head. She forgets her private promise not to push, guiding Liara’s mouth back onto her cock.

Liara obeys the wordless suggestion and parts her lips. The gentle suction soon has Shepard rocking her hips, unable to resist any longer. All the while, those innocent blue eyes stare up at her, as if seeking approval. As if waiting for something… 

_ Praise, maybe? _ That makes sense. During the handful of times they’ve shared so far, Liara always responded positively to praise.

“S’good,” Shepard manages, although the words are slurred.  _ “Really _ good.”

Liara moans around her cock and swallows another inch. Shepard’s head lolls back, her mouth falling open as she inhales through the new spike of pleasure. Liara’s mouth is so warm. So soft. So unbelievably perfect. Though she hasn’t gone past the midpoint, her fist makes up for that. Whenever it pumps the base of Shepard’s length, she fears she’ll fill Liara’s mouth before either of them are ready.

With the last of her willpower, Shepard manages a warning. “Liara. I’m close. Where do you want…?” She never finishes her question, because Liara takes her deeper. All the way in, until the tip of her cock nudges the back of the omega’s throat. Still she sinks forward—less than an inch more, but far enough to feel a smooth, deliberate squeeze around her cockhead as Liara swallows.

The heavenly sensation is more than Shepard can bear. The base of her cock swells rapidly in Liara’s hand, pulsing in preparation. She barely has time to grip Liara’s crest, desperate for something to hold, before her peak overpowers her completely. It starts in her cock, a blissful burst of pressure, but burns through the rest of her body like a flashfire. She can’t stop it. Can’t control it.

Shepard’s abdomen ripples, every muscle in her core tensing as she empties into Liara’s throat.  _ Even better than coming on her face, _ she thinks, staring down in awe. Liara looks so beautiful kneeling before her, full purple lips wrapped around the bottom third of her length. The omega’s cheeks hollow and flex, occasionally showing the outline of her cock. The sight only makes Shepard spill harder. If this is her reward for saving the galaxy, she’ll do it as many times as necessary.

Her pleasure lasts a long time. Whenever she starts to feel empty, Liara’s tongue strokes the underside of her shaft, or her throat tightens around the tip, or she makes a soft, wet, needy sound that coaxes out another spurt of come. Near the end, when Shepard thinks she can’t possibly give any more, Liara cups her knot in both hands, kneading gently but firmly. Shepard’s legs nearly give out as every bit of pleasure in her body pours into Liara’s mouth.

“I—Fuck. I didn’t know you were going to swallow,” she pants afterwards, struggling to catch her breath. She manages a disoriented grin, stroking the top of Liara’s head. “Thanks. You’re amazing.”

Slowly, Liara withdraws. Shepard winces at the loss of warmth, but she’s also slightly relieved. After such an intense orgasm, her softening shaft is almost painfully sensitive.

“I should be thanking you,” Liara says, her cheeks flushing a lovely shade of violet. “This was my idea.” She averts her eyes, as though embarrassed. “Once I caught your scent, I—I fear I lost control.”

That admission nearly has Shepard losing control, too. Usually, omegas are the traditional objects of desire. Beautiful, pliable toys to play with. At least, that’s what a bigoted, old-fashioned mindset or a subscription to Fornax might lead some alphas to believe. But as Liara stares up at her with liquid blue eyes slowly swirling with black, Shepard realizes it works both ways. Liara is looking at her with nothing short of longing, and the admiration causes her cock to twitch with renewed need.

Suddenly full of energy, Shepard bends down, helping Liara rise from her knees and scooping the omega into her arms. Liara lets out a surprised ‘Oh!’ but her smile is unmistakably encouraging.

“If you don’t want this,” Shepard rumbles, carrying Liara to the bunk in the corner of the cabin, “tell me now. Once I get started, it might just kill me to stop.”

Liara trembles against her chest, looping both arms around her neck. “Stopping is the last thing I want.”

_ Good enough, _ Shepard decides. She lays Liara gently on the bunk and climbs on top, rolling her onto her stomach and pinning her wrists to the mattress. Her cock, hard and aching again, rubs against the soft swell of Liara’s ass. Liara shifts beneath her, rocking in search of more, even attempting to rise onto her elbows and knees.

With a warning growl, Shepard pins Liara beneath the full length of her body. Feeling Liara squirm—clearly not in an effort to escape, but to move even closer—sends fire racing through her veins. She can smell how much Liara wants her, the thick, honey-sweet scent of omega desire, and it’s driving her crazy.

“Hold still ‘til I’m in you,” Shepard says, smearing kisses along the curve of Liara’s shoulder. “Otherwise, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Liara’s flesh is like the skin on a piece of fruit—taut, tempting her to break it with her teeth. But, no. She isn’t that far gone. She sets her teeth against Liara’s throat, though, biting just hard enough to punctuate the warning.

It isn’t a real threat, only a tease, but it causes Liara to whimper and to go slack. Shepard releases her wrists and cups the ample cheeks of her ass instead, kneading as she nudges Liara’s plush thighs apart with her knees.

She almost comes again when the tip of her cock brushes Liara’s azure. Warm, soft, and silky-slick, the few times she’s felt it wrapped around her length so far have been nothing short of extraordinary. Although it’s self-centered, uncouth, and possibly offensive, it thrills her that she is the first and only alpha to feel those warm, tight muscles gripping her knot. Liara chose her first, and Shepard can’t think of a higher compliment.

“Please, Shepard,” Liara gasps. “Inside!”

Shepard can’t ignore such a heartfelt plea. Besides, the warmth leaking onto her cockhead is too tempting. She pushes inside, groaning as clinging heat swallows the first inch. Liara is even tighter than she remembers, but so wet there’s hardly any resistance. It’s like Liara’s azure was made just for her, though it needs a few moments to adjust to her girth.

_ Mine. All mine. To rut. Fill. Breed. _

At last, Shepard surrenders herself to instinct, snapping her hips and claiming what’s hers. Her rut has taken over, and the ravenous alpha inside her has no intention of stopping until Liara is filled with her knot. Her seed. Her litter. Liara  _ chose _ her, and she burns with the desire to prove to the omega that her choice was the best possible one.

***

Liara fists the sheets, whimpering and spreading her thighs wider. She tries to raise her hips again, only for Shepard to stop her with a firm downward thrust. Several more inches of the alpha’s cock push inside, and Liara stiffens, inner walls rippling wildly. Goddess, Shepard is  _ big. _ Thick enough to stretch her nearly to her limit, and long enough to hit all her deepest places.

Pressure builds between her legs, growing with each feverish stroke of Shepard’s cock, but also in her mind. Her skin is a prison, her very sense of self a mere vessel for much stronger emotions. They leak out through every pore, seeking some sort of reply.

Shepard. Shepard is the answer. Shepard is what and who she needs. Even as love and desire overflow their boundaries within her, another part of her soul is unbearably empty. There is a missing piece. A fierce longing. A loneliness that reaches for Shepard as though nothing else can sustain her.

Thankfully, Shepard answers. “Do it,” she says, burying her nose in the crook of Liara’s neck. “Meld with me. I want to feel how much you need me.”

Liara flings herself into Shepard’s mind as though into a passionate embrace. As always, the alpha is there to catch her, as strong and sure inside as she is outside. Shepard is her guiding star, a growing point of brightness that burns wonderfully as Liara gives in to its pull.

_ ‘So beautiful,’ _ Shepard says, her thoughts as clear as speech within Liara’s mind.  _ ‘I love you, Liara.’ _

Though her sense of self is fuzzy, wrapped up in Shepard as she is, Liara basks in the alpha’s love and adoration. She has never thought of herself as all that special, but for some reason, Shepard sees her as a treasure beyond compare. In the safety of the meld, she feels Shepard’s sincerity. She cannot doubt herself when Shepard loves her so.

Underlying everything else is a current of desire, a primal urge to claim and be claimed—the ancient dance of alpha and omega. Liara lets go, joining that dance, submitting to Shepard even as she stakes her own claim.

She doesn’t even realize she’s bitten Shepard’s forearm until the metallic taste of blood hits her tongue. By then, she’s too far gone to care about the awkward placement. A sharp sting on her shoulder penetrates the fog of desire, finally pushing her over the precipice. She shudders, arches, and comes on Shepard’s cock, milking the thick shaft for all she’s worth.

Another spike of pleasure radiates from Shepard’s consciousness—an instinctive response to the sudden squeeze. Liara feels it in the ridge of her own clit, a heavy, swollen ache. A hiss of breath passes between the teeth fastened to her shoulder, and the bulk of Shepard’s knot rocks against her azure, desperately seeking entrance.

Somewhere between pulses, Shepard manages to push it in. Liara feels a brief flash of discomfort, but it’s soon eclipsed by all sorts of wonderful feelings as Shepard seals the tie, joining them together in body as well as mind.

The hot flood of Shepard’s come is soothing as well as arousing. Liara sighs with relief, both hers as Shepard’s, as all her muscles relax. Shepard fills her well, rocking slowly against her ass, sneaking a hand beneath her belly to play with her clit. The soft, sure strokes of Shepard’s fingers keep her shivering throughout their shared release, until she’s so keenly sensitive she fears she might fall apart.

Luckily, Shepard is there to put her back together, releasing her shoulder and whispering sweet words in her ear. “Good. Good girl. Love you.”

After a while, the meld begins to fade. Liara’s connection to Shepard’s mind weakens, but her heart remains full. She departs with a mental caress, closing her eyes as she retreats within the boundaries of her own body. A piece of Shepard remains with her, though—a piece she will carry with her long afterwards.

“How are you feeling?” Shepard asks, kissing the back of her neck as though in apology. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Liara smiles. Though Shepard can’t see her face, she knows the alpha will sense it. “I feel wonderful, thanks to you. But how are you? You will be in rut a while longer, and that bite on your arm…”

“Oh, that? Doesn’t hurt at all.”

“Are you sure?”

Shepard nuzzles her neck, trailing more kisses there. “Yeah. You couldn’t reach my shoulder, and to be honest… I kind of like the placement. Means I can look at it whenever I want until it heals.”

“You enjoy the reminder?” Liara asks, not bothering to hide the note of smugness in her voice. She must admit she’s quite pleased with herself, filled with Shepard’s knot and come, wearing Shepard’s mark while Shepard wears hers. She is without a doubt the luckiest omega in the galaxy, and anyone who sees Shepard’s forearm in the near future will know.

Shepard chuckles. “Omegas aren’t the only ones who appreciate a little possessiveness sometimes. I can be…needy during my ruts. Just as a warning.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm.” Shepard rocks against her rear again, smearing more kisses along the nape of her neck. “Like right now, in fact. Are you up for another round? Because I’m still full.”

Liara flutters around Shepard’s thickness, her own need stirring once more. “Of course. I may be new to this, but for some reason, I can never get enough of you, Shepard. Even outside of your ruts.”

“Lucky me,” Shepard says, “because I can’t get enough of you, either.”


End file.
